It is desirable to provide rapid, effective detection and identification of various and numerous microorganisms in test samples, such as samples of water, food, such as milk, and body fluids. Microorganisms of interest include all aerobic bacteria and specific bacterial groups, such as coliforms. Other microorganisms of interest include a variety of yeast, molds, and the like.
Classical methods for culturing various microorganisms for detection and identification thereof include the spread plate method, the pour plate method and the liquid medium method. In these traditional methods and devices, biological testing is used to identify and quantify the presence of biological matter in samples. Often, these results are used to diagnose biological concerns and begin remedial measures. Particularly in the food industry, where testing is very cost-sensitive, early and accurate diagnosis is desired. In addition, reducing human error is desired, particularly where users might not be laboratory-trained technicians. Tests used must, therefore, be user-friendly and inexpensive without sacrificing accuracy. Further, conventional systems and methods fail to provide proper and efficient plate loading, alignment, and activation.
Therefore, Applicants desire systems and methods without the drawbacks presented by the traditional arrangements.